Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication; and more specifically, to communication networks and antenna array techniques for interference suppression and multipath mitigation.
Description of the Related Art
Cellular networks and WLANs (Wireless Local Area Networks) are prevalent in society and have evolved to a level that moderate to high data rate transmissions along with voice communications are stable and reliable over large regions and throughout urban areas. Mobile user devices have progressed to point of providing not only voice communications and low data rate text and email service but also high data rate internet connectivity. Continued adoption of mobile communications systems and introduction of new uses of cellular networks such as Machine to Machine (M2M) applications have put strain on the cellular systems in regard to providing consistent service and improved service in terms of higher data rates and less service interruptions from one year to the next. Similar congestion can be found on wireless local area network (WLAN) networks where a large number of users are putting strain on these systems. Continued improvements are sought after to improve communication system reliability as well as better command and control of communication nodes and the mobile devices utilizing these nodes.